


An Ass Out of You and Me

by JustALifelongPhase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALifelongPhase/pseuds/JustALifelongPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a lovely anon: "I thought you came into the club with a significant other but apparently it's a platonic significant other au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ass Out of You and Me

Anya barged into Lexa’s room.

“Alright, enough is enough. I’m putting my foot down.” Lexa looked up at her. It was noon and she still hadn’t gotten out of bed, nor was she planning to.

“Anya, what is it this time?”

“You have been moping for a month. A month.” Anya growled, “Whenever you don’t have work you spend the entire day in bed. It isn’t healthy. And when was the last time you ate?” Lexa had to think about it.

“I think I had lunch yesterday.” Anya glared at her. Lexa shrugged, “I’m not hungry.”

“Lexa, enough is enough. Costia broke up with you a month ago. You aren’t doing yourself any favors by lying here miserable about it. Why do you even care about her, anyway? Lexa, she cheated on you. You should have been the one dumping her ass, not the other way round.”

“Go away, Anya.” Lexa said coldly, turning away. She didn’t want to think about it. Not now, not ever.

“No. I gave you time to get over it on your own. Time’s up. We’re going out. We’re going to the bar, I’ll be your wingwoman.” Lexa snorted,

“I don’t want to go out.”

“Tough.”

\--- --- ---

And that was how Lexa ended up dressed up, sitting at the bar. Anya wasn’t just convincing, she was like a force of nature. If she wanted something to happen, it was happening. Lexa tried to look on the bright side of things, maybe she could drink her sorrows away.

“Shit.” Anya breathed. Lexa looked at her friend and saw Anya glaring in the direction of the door. She followed the line of sight and her mouth went dry. Costia had just entered the room. She didn’t seem to have noticed Lexa yet, but the bar wasn’t crowded, and it was only a matter of time.

“Be right back,” Anya muttered, “I’m going to go take out some trash.”

“Anya!” Lexa hissed, but Anya was already making her way to Costia. Lexa considered going after her, but she really didn’t feel like talking to Costia. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Anya said something to Costia. A few moments later, they both left again. 

Lexa was worried. When Anya found out about the breakup, she had been more than ready to kick some ass, and it had taken more than an hour for Lexa to talk her out of it. Who knew what she was doing now?

Lexa was keeping an eye on the door, still debating on whether or not it was worth following them when a girl walked in. She was blonde, and had a smile that made Lexa’s heart skip a beat. Lexa was so distracted by the girl’s beauty that it was several moments before she noticed the brunette who had come in with her. The brunette put an arm on the blonde’s shoulder and whispered something in her ear before heading towards the bathroom. Lexa sighed.

Naturally the first girl to catch her eye since Costia was taken.

Lexa stared into her drink. She was so distracted by her own misery that she didn’t notice that Anya had come back until she sat down next to her.

“What happened?” Lexa asked. Anya smiled innocently,

“I convinced her to go somewhere else.” Lexa glared until Anya rolled her eyes,

“I promise I didn’t break any bones.”

“Anya!”

“Hey, I could’ve done worse.” That much was true. Anya knew her way around a fight.

“Whatever.” Lexa muttered. Anya looked around,

“So, did anybody catch your eye while I was gone?” She asked hopefully. Lexa’s eyes automatically flicked towards the blonde girl. She and her girlfriend had been joined by another brunette. Anya followed her gaze,

“Hmm. Nice.” She commented lightly.

“She’s taken.” 

“How can you tell?”

“The brunette next to her came in with her. They seemed close.”

“That sucks.” Anya said sympathetically, Lexa shrugged.

“One sec, bathroom.” Anya said. Lexa nodded and Anya slipped away. A few moments later, someone else sat on the stool.

“Hey, do you mind some company?” It was the blonde girl. Lexa stared in surprise for a moment before she shook her head,

“No, not at all.”

“Great!” She flashed that smile. It was even more dazzling up close, “I’m Clarke, by the way.”

“Lexa.”

“So, Lexa. What’s your story?” Lexa stared at her blankly,

“Huh?”

“You’re here with someone. You act familiar, but I don’t think you’re dating. And you look downright miserable.” Lexa felt herself smile a little.

“I see. Do you often ask strangers why they’re miserable, Clarke?”

“Only the pretty ones.”

Pretty? That sounded an awful lot like flirting, but Clarke was with someone, wasn’t she?

“Doesn’t your girlfriend get jealous when you go call random girls pretty?” Lexa asked cautiously. Clarke frowned,

“Girlfriend?”

“That girl you came in with.” Lexa clarified. Clarke’s eyes widened and she started laughing,

“You mean Raven? You thought she was my...? Oh my god.” Clarke’s face was red and it took a couple minutes for her to regain control of herself.

“Raven and I are just friends.” She finally said, “I’ve known her too long to think of her like that. Besides, I’m pretty sure that Octavia would destroy me if I took her girl.” Lexa glanced over at the two brunettes. They were sitting awfully close.

“Oh.” She blushed slightly, “I’m sorry, Clarke. You seemed close, so I just assumed...” Clarke smiled,

“No, it isn’t the first time someone’s thought that. Besides I’m flattered. Or do you always notice strangers enough to make assumptions about their love life?”

“Only the pretty ones.” Lexa echoed, drawing another laugh from Clarke.

“Two pretty girls? We must look great together.”

Okay, that was definitely flirting. No doubt about it.

“It would be a shame to make it a one time show.” Lexa said blandly, “Perhaps we should meet for coffee sometime. I promise not to assume you’re dating random people.” Clarke raised an eyebrow,

“Will I get to hear your story?” Lexa smiled,

“Perhaps. You’ll have to meet me to find out.” Clarke snorted, but she reached for a napkin and pulled a sharpie out of her pocket.

“Here,” she said, scribbling a number, “Text me.”

“Of course, Clarke.” Lexa took the napkin and put it in her pocket. Clarke got up to rejoin her friends.

“Ready to go?” came a voice at her ear. Lexa jumped and turned to face Anya.

“That was an awfully long bathroom trip.” Anya just grinned.

“Well, I didn’t want to interrupt anything, did I? You’re going to text that girl, by the way. Or I’ll do it for you.”

“No need.” Lexa told her, grabbing her jacket, “I’ll do it.”

She raised a hand in farewell to Clarke as they left, and got a wide grin in response. Anya seemed to be in a good mood; she only said “I told you so” twice on the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you lovelies feel like sending prompts or asking questions or anything feel free to follow PhaseWriter on tumblr


End file.
